It is known to mount the tray pivoting around a transverse axis of the motor vehicle. For example, the trays are connected to the tailgate by ropes such that opening of the tailgate is accompanied by rising of the tray, which pivots around the transverse axis. The trunk is thus easily accessible.
However, when the tray is in the raised position, the trunk is not completely freed. Furthermore, the tray obstructs light coming from the rear ceiling light of the passenger compartment. Indeed, the trays are opaque to make it possible to conceal objects contained in the lower part of the trunk when the tailgate is closed. This lack of light is not very convenient, in particular when the trunk is open in dimly lit areas.
The trays are furthermore generally removable to allow easier access to the trunk or a larger storage space.
However, removing the removable tray is a tedious operation. Furthermore, the removed tray is cumbersome.
Document FR 2,875,454 describes a removable tray comprising a rigid part and part retractable in the rigid part. However, such a tray does not make it possible to completely conceal the lower part of the trunk. Furthermore, such a tray is difficult to place in the storage position.